U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,400, issued Jan. 15, 1991, is directed to a clean room channel wall system. The system includes extruded framing members which are operable to join wall and other panels of the wall system and support them.
While the wall system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,400 has met with widespread commercial success, the system as disclosed has a limitation. Namely, it does not provide or allow for support of structural members, such as shelves, tabletops, seats and the like, from the "clean side" of the wall.